


Как королева Анна может многое...

by Gevion



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion





	Как королева Анна может многое...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vasil_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasil_Cho/gifts).



Королева Анна еще совсем юна — так говорят о ней при дворе сразу после свадьбы. Ей приходится взрослеть во дворце, каждый день учиться сдерживать себя, а их странные отношения с мужем слишком похожи на взаимное сочувствие. Как королева Анна может многое. Как женщина она не может ничего.

* * *

Она лишь слегка наклоняет голову в приветствии, когда видит Арамиса. Сиятельная Анна даже сейчас больше женщина, чем королева. Удивительно, что никто этого не замечает.

В другой жизни она могла бы обнимать его, не скованная парчой и бархатом, так жарко, как только захотела бы. Пусть расшитый воротник не позволяет обернуться, а колье не дает дышать полной грудью, но иногда в Анне все же прорывается что-то чуждое высокородной утонченности здешнего двора: обжигающий сквозь вуаль внутренний огонь — вместо по обыкновению равнодушно-приветливого взгляда. 

Анна похожа на сарабанду, какой та была раньше — не загнанная в ритм и размер, привычный для дам в напудренных париках и галантных кавалеров в туфлях на каблуках. Кастаньеты, шелестящие юбки, тонкая шаль. Анна могла бы танцевать на улицах родного города, счастливая и свободная. Упиваться пряным вином и жгучим солнцем, а не ступать по натертым до блеска полам дворца с тяжелым венцом на голове. 

Анна, Анна... Испанский цветок апельсина. Французская лилия. Горячая мадридская кровь и навязанная Парижем осторожность. 

Арамис, проходя мимо нее, почти неслышно шепчет: «Терпите, моя королева».


End file.
